Hope
by TempestXtreme
Summary: A visitor from the future gives Rebecca hope that she will see her husband again. R&R plz! ^_^


Hope (AKA: Rachel, the Time Travelling Priestess) 

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own character(s). Lashana and Telca belong to themselves, and they also own Tvashtar, Kadrith, and the three dragons. **

****

It was 4:45 PM in the Land of the Harem, and Rebecca sighed as she tied her dark brown hair back into a ponytail using one of Duncan's spare ribbons. She was sitting at a computer, listening to Mewtwo as he taught her the basics of how to use a computer and the Internet. Actually, she pretty much knew how to use the 'Net, but she had no idea how to use Windows. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" 

_CRASH!!_

A portal flashed into life in the middle of the Den, spitting out a female figure right into the middle of the room. She landed hard on her back, her eyes going swirly.

"But I don't wanna play with the dragons today, mommy!" she said, obviously dazed from her fall. Then again, the portal had opened up right next to the ceiling.

Rebecca and Mewtwo exchanged glances before peeking over the top of the computer screen and blinking at the sight of the rather attractive woman wearing a blue dress similar to Rebecca's usual white one (today Rebecca was wearing black jogging pants and a t-shirt that read: "I'm armed, I'm dangerous, and I'm female. DON'T mess with me!"), and her waist-length black hair had light brown streaks running through it. Her knee-high boots were a bright blue, as were her elbow-length gloves. She had a black staff in her right hand and a sword strapped to her dark blue belt. Mewtwo looked from the woman to Rebecca, then back again.

~She looks a lot like you,~ he said. Rebecca shook her head.

"There's nobody in my family that looks like that," she said. "Unless she's a time traveller or something."

~In this dimension, anything can, and will, happen,~ Mewtwo replied. 

"Then why can't I figure out how to use Windows?" Rebecca countered, quirking a dark brown eyebrow at the Pokemon. Mewtwo sighed.

~You're just not paying attention,~ he shot back. _Why did Lashana have to go out with Telca, Remy, and Blackwargreymon today? Every time they leave Rebecca here, something happens!_

"Oooooooohh…my aching head…"

The woman stood up and looked around, her bright green eyes settling on Rebecca and Mewtwo. 

She blinked.

She shook her head.

She blinked again.

"Oh, hi, Great Granny Rebecca!" she said, waving happily. 

Rebecca blinked.

She shook her head.

She blinked again. "…What?"

Mewtwo blinked.

He shook his head.

He blinked again. ~'Great Granny Rebecca'?!~ 

The woman paused. "Um, yeah," she said, then she realized what had happened. "OH YES! I did it! WHOO HOO! I mastered the Time Travelling spell!"

Rebecca blinked again. "…Time Travelling spell?" she echoed. "Just whose granddaughter are you?"

"I can't tell you. It's against the rules of time travel," the woman shrugged. "I can tell you my name, though."

They waited expectantly. 

~"Well?!"~ they said in unison.

"What?"

~What is your name?~ Mewtwo said. 

"Oh, yeah. Rachel. My name is Rachel."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you," she said. "This is…"

"Oh, I know who the members of Lashana and Telca's Harem are!" Rachel said, grinning. "Hi, Mewtwo!" 

With that, she wandered off. Rebecca and Mewtwo exchanged glances and quickly followed her. 

*-*-*

Nightcrawler was playing Nascar on the Playstation when a strange woman walked by, followed quickly by Mewtwo and Rebecca. Deciding that he didn't really want to know what was going on – he was having a relaxing day since Xellos hadn't been around – he went back to his game.

*-*-*

Rachel had found Duncan. The Immortal was taking a swim to get some exercise, and she had decided to watch until he noticed her. Rebecca ran up to her a few moments after she sat down on one of the deck chairs, and glared down at her.

"Don't run off like that!" she said. "If you know about this dimension's residents, then you know about Xellos!"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm a Ceiphied Priestess," she said. "I'll just blast him with a Chaotic Disintegrate and be done with it. Granted that I'll need these…"

She reached into a storage portal and pulled out some Demon Blood Talismans and stood up to put them on. She slid one around her neck, another one to each wrist and snapped the last one around her waist. She looked at Rebecca, blinking when she saw her shocked expression. 

"What?" she asked.

"You're a Ceiphied Priestess?" she asked. "I don't think Xellos will just annoy you. I think he'll KILL you."

Rachel paused. "That's a good point," she said. "Mazoku aren't exactly friendly when it comes to followers of Ceiphied."

~Yet you don't seem that worried.~ 

Mewtwo walked over to them, frowning. ~Speaking of Xellos, I haven't seen him around today.~

Rebecca blinked. "Why do we care?" she asked.

~He could be planning something,~ Mewtwo replied. ~Or he could already know that Rachel is here, and be plotting. He might be a Trickster Priest, but he's still dangerous.~

Rebecca growled softly. "I'll blast him with an Omega Slave if he comes near Rachel," she said. "Hey, do you have anymore of those talismans?" 

Rachel nodded and reached into a portal, pulling out another set of talismans. "Here," she said. "Those will boost your Omega Slave if you have to use it."

Rebecca nodded and put the talismans in the proper places on her body, nodding in satisfaction. "I've been meaning to go to the Slayers world and get some of these," she said. "I just haven't had the time, since I've been preoccupied with Tempest's death…"

She trailed off and shook her head. "Anyway, any particular reason you were studying time travel magick?" she asked, pausing at Rachel's badly hidden smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"You don't know yet," she said, still smiling. "Tempest isn't dead in my time. I don't know when, but he will come back to you."

Rebecca paused, blinked, and continued to blink for a good five minutes. "Are you serious?" she asked. Rachel nodded, and then yelped when the sorceress picked her up in a bear hug.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!!" she said cheerfully. "Tempest is coming back!! My Love is coming back!!"

She dropped a stunned Rachel and turned to Mewtwo. "Tempest is coming back!" she grinned. "I'm going to go and cook a really special dinner to celebrate!"

She hopped into a portal and ended up in the kitchen. "Kenshin! I need your help in the kitchen!"

Kenshin ran to the kitchen and blinked at Rebecca's radiant smile. "What's the special occasion?" he asked.

"Tempest is coming baaaaaaaaaccccccck!" Rebecca said in a sing-song voice. "Come on! I'm going to make my Spiced Chicken for dinner and a Super-Triple-Fudge cake and Trifle for dessert!"

Kenshin blinked again. "Rebecca-dono? Do you know how long that will take to prepare?" 

"Yes, but WHO CARES?! I'm HAPPY! For the first time in over a month, I'm truly happy!" she grinned.

*-*-*

Mewtwo, meanwhile, was giving Rachel a scathing glare. ~You didn't have to lie to her,~ he snapped. Rachel glared right back, forcing the Pokemon to look down. 

"I didn't lie to her," she replied sharply. "In my time, Tempest is alive and well! I go to see him and Rebecca every Sunday for a family Barbeque!"

Mewtwo paused. ~…Really?~ 

"Yes," Rachel said softly. "Really."

Mewtwo sighed and looked up to apologise, but Rachel had vanished. ~She must have gone back to her own time,~ he said to himself, and teleported to the palace. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

About three hours later, Lashana, Telca, Remy, and Blackwargreymon came back to find Xellos cowering in the Library, in the farthest corner. After they had finished laughing, Lashana asked him why.

"Rebecca is happy! She's radiating pure happiness!" he replied, the blood drained from his face. "I'm going to be sick…"

Telca glared at him. "Then go outside!" she said. "You'll ruin the carpets!"

Xellos was feeling too sick to teleport, so Blackwargreymon simply punted him out of the window. Then he looked at Lashana.

"Why do you think she's so happy?" he asked.

~Because we had a visitor today,~ Mewtwo said, teleporting into the room. ~She was Rebecca's Great Granddaughter…and she said that Tempest is alive in her time. Rebecca's been preparing a special dinner ever since then.~

Lashana and Telca exchanged glances with Tvashtar and Kadrith, and grinned. 

"Chicken-boy is alive?" Telca said. "That's great news!"

"Yeah, Rebecca's been way too depressed lately," Lashana said, a grin spreading across her face. "Mmmm…is that chocolate I smell?"

Telca paused. "It is!" she said. "Rebecca must REALLY be in a happy mood if she's making chocolate!"

~Triple-chocolate-fudge cake to be exact,~ Mewtwo said. ~Kenshin has been helping her for three hours now.~

::Elfy!::

Kalamadea, Ahkor, and Korin flew over to their 'mother' and latched themselves to her. 

::Becca is really happy,:: Kalamadea said. ::Xellos came to annoy her, and he just fell over twitching::

::It was funny!:: Korin said, grinning. 

::When's dinner?:: Ahkor asked.

"You would ask that question," Rebecca grinned as she walked into the library. "Hi guys! Did you hear the news? Tempest is ALIVE!"

Lashana blinked at Rebecca, exchanged glances with Telca, and nodded. "Yeah, we heard," she said, mirroring Rebecca's grin. "You must be relieved."

Rebecca nodded vigorously. "That's putting it mildly, but yes. I am!" she said. "Dinners ready, too!"

She led the way to the kitchen, where she had prepared enough food to feed an army, and then some! Kenshin had just finished washing up and waved to Lashana and Telca.

"Enjoy!" he said. "It took us three hours and fifteen stores to prepare this!"

"…Fifteen stores?!" Telca said. "How did you pay for it?"

Rebecca grinned and flashed a credit card. "Hey, I was the queen of an entire planet for a few centuries! I've got money in various banks in various dimensions! I can afford to feed you like this!" she said, grinning. "Now dig in!"

"Pass the ketchup, Wolvie!"

"Ahkor! Stop hogging that plate!"

"Hey, Rebecca, why'd you cook this up?"

"Tempest is alive!"

"He is?"

_SPLAT!_

"Hey! Don't waste food!"

"He deserved that!"

"I know, but you could have just hit him with a rolling pin instead."

::But he wasn't singing.::

"What's your point, Kalamadea?"

::…Nevermind.::

Rebecca chuckled and watched her friends eat the supper that she and Kenshin had prepared. _Tempest is alive… I'll be able to see him again! _

She smiled and started to eat her own food, silently thanking the gods that Rachel had shown up. Now she could be happy and ENJOY herself for a while!

"Who wants dessert?" she asked when the food was finally finished. 

Everybody raised a hand/claw. Rebecca chuckled. "Kenshin? Can you help me here? I can't carry both the desserts on my own."

Kenshin nodded and went with Rebecca, returning a few minutes later with a huge trifle in his hands. Rebecca was carrying a triple-chocolate-fudge cake in her hands, grinning. They put the desserts on the table and dished up for everybody. 

"Rebecca-dono?"

"Yeah, Kenshin?"

"Is your husband really alive?"

"Yes," Rebecca turned and looked at the samurai, smiling. "Have some dessert, Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded and dished up some dessert for him and Rebecca offering the sorceress a bowl. She accepted the dessert, but went to eat outside on the deck. 

*-*-*-*

Rachel sighed and plopped down on her bed. She was back in her time, and she was tired. Before she could sleep, however, she had to do something. She opened a portal and stepped through it, emerging outside of a small cottage surrounded by a forest. She walked up to a window and looked inside, smiling when she saw her Great Grandparents sitting in the lounge talking quietly and just enjoying each other's company. Rebecca and Tempest hadn't changed much, really. They still loved each other dearly, and still kept in contact with their friends in the other dimensions. 

Still, Rebecca had never told Rachel about ALL of her adventures…

"I'll ask her about them some other time," she said softly to herself, and stepped back into the portal and fell onto her bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

The End ^_^_^ 


End file.
